


Post FFXIV Odin Battle

by snoopyjyayy



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyjyayy/pseuds/snoopyjyayy
Summary: This story takes place after the Odin battle and finds the paladin after wandering the world carrying the burden from his battle.





	Post FFXIV Odin Battle

It had been centuries since the paladin had taken on the aspect of Odin, and he still rode atop Sleipnir with Zantetsuken at his side, looking as if a day had not passed. Age stood still for him as he still searched for a worthy foe to test his might against. As he wandered the lands entire armies had fallen at his feet but such an opponent had not been found. The leaves continued to fall from the tree as the season had changed once more. The sound of Sleipnir’ s hooves crunching leaves beneath him echoed through the forest as they approached the edge. With each season’s change power shifted throughout the lands and so Odin would be drawn to places from which power could be felt. The scent of the ocean could be detected even as far away as he was once he emerged from the forest. The paladin brought Sleipnir to a stop a short way down the path and dismounted. The paladin removed the satchel from Sleipnir and set up camp for the night. 

The fire roared in the night keeping the chill of the fall air at bay as the paladin sat there inspecting his armor. A familiar bolt of lightning struck nearby and Sleipnir bowed as the paladin did not even bother to look up. “I still remember when you jumped ten feet into the air when I appeared.” The familiar voice said. “Well after a few dozen times you get used to it” the paladin replied. Odin laughed as he sat down near the fire. “So how goes your search?” asked Odin as he picked up a stick and stoked the fire. “You are the one who points me towards those with power so you tell me” replied the paladin. “Still as spiteful as always I see dear Willow.” With the sound of his name the paladin looked up at the one-eyed god before him. “The power that I command is both a blessing and a curse so why does it surprise you that I feel the way I feel?” asked Willow. “Oh, I am not surprised however it usually takes a lot longer for most to reach this stage.” Replied Odin. “How many live long enough for it to become an issue anyways?” asked Willow. “Not many but again not too many fully understand the drive to power. Ones such as yourself know that true power comes from within and therefore understand that you are truly at war with yourself.” Willow laughed in response. “So very true. It is one thing to seek power to control others but it another thing to seek the power to control yourself and the world around you.” “See, that is why you sought out this power and embraced it as you did. You didn’t just kill the miqo’te that fought alongside you. You took everything from her and then finally freed her from this life.” “Of course, I did but the true reason still eludes me.” “Oh? There could only be one to take Zantetsuken regardless” said Odin. “Of course, and I overpowered her but a part of me feels that I knew of the curse that comes from this sword and spared her the pain that would come. Yes, I broke her down in many ways while giving her pleasure in a way she had never experienced before ending her life but had I spared her then she would have chased me to the end of her existence. You cannot simply walk away from this life when you desire to find true power and she is cut from the same cloth as I.” Odin let out a hearty laugh. “You are one of the few people who have taken my aspect and seem to understand things as they are. Even then you knew what you were truly looking for and know you have yet to find it.” “Oh, can one truly find such an existence? Can you truly find the strength to fully control yourself? Goddess knows this is an extremely lonely life with the exception of your company.” “Ah yes that is another downfall of such a quest. I had a man once ask me if I could appear as a woman for the simple pleasures he sought and well you can imagine it did not end well for him.” Willow laughed at the thought of Odin’s wrath cutting down such a fool. “How did such a fool gain Zantetsuken if he thought that gods simply exist to make him happy. Still it is not like a man can just bed a woman with the power of a god flowing through him. I would leave a trail of bodies if I tried.” “Ah poor Willow, nothing comes free of cost.” “I know that but still as I said it would not hurt to have company of my own in this life but then again who knows how much longer I have anyways.” “Ah well the power you are drawn to is none like you have experienced in your life. The seasons have swung and while you are strong, some gain power at certain times.” “I would rather find a true opponent and lose than wander the forest looking for the next adventurer to appear thinking they are stronger than they truly are.” “Well get some sleep because tomorrow you have a hard day ahead of you. You show the respect that I deserve as well as the power you wield so I would hate to see you leave because you were too tired to fight.” With that Odin laughed as another lightning bolt struck the ground. “You can’t get rid of me that easily old man.” Said Willow as he put down the armor and laid to rest.

As Willow slept that night his dreams took him back to that day that brought him to where he was now. He remembered standing in the free company hall when she came up to him and began talking to him. Something about her caught his attention right away but he still could not figure out what. They talked and she grew interested in his quest to find the wandering rider of the forest. Everyone in town had known the tale of the rider but only a few lived to tell the tale after encountering him. Like a typical miqo’te her personality won him over and he asked the dragoon if she was interested in traveling with him. Her tail perked and from there they took off searching together. It didn’t take long to find the rider and Willow was still torn about what happened. Something about her still clung to his mind all these years later but another part of him was upset that he felt bad as he had obviously proven his worth. He wondered what would have happened had he restrained his desire to take Zantetsuken as his own. Had he restrained himself just a bit then he would not have snapped her neck as he had. That moment returned once more in his dream. The look on her face still remained as if it happened mere moments ago, the look of pleasure washing through her body and not a single fear or regret seen moments before her neck snapped. He would never forget the eyes that stared at him up until the last moment nor the feeling it brought to him. The feelings once again overwhelmed him as his body climaxed and yet as he woke tears ran down his face.

The morning light struck Sleipnir and his noise woke Willow. He sighed once more as he realized he had dreamed once again based on the condition of his body. He sat for a moment thinking as he had done many mornings in the past about how that night still remains so strong inside of him. He got up and cleaned himself up while tending to Sleipnir so that he could break camp and continue to the coast. Once everything was packed up he put his armor on and once again brought Zantetsuken to his side before mounting Sleipnir. The pair once more rode off down the trail without a soul in sight to seek out that which drew them as in the past. As the coastline appeared Willow could feel it drawing him closer but something seemed different this time than before. He knew full well that Odin had sent aspects to this location in the past but he himself had not gone to this ocean even before finding Odin. The waves crashed against the beach as Willow dismounted Sleipnir and looked out at the ocean trying to determine the source of whatever was drawing him. As he stood on the beach trying to focus out into the water he heard something further down and turned his attention to it. A group of Sahagin emerged from the ocean and started towards him. Willow laughed as once again followers of the gods would fight for their gods while he knew Odin and Leviathan would watch on. As the first Sahagin came close enough he drew Zantetsuken and as the blade extended it cleaved the poor soul in half. His companions paused only for a moment before they started to try and surround Willow. All the while Willow still searched for whatever had brought him to this place as he knew these poor pawns were sent just to test him. As a trident made its’ way towards him deflected it to the side and drove his fist into the Sahagin’s face feeling the steel slice through flesh and hit its mark. The Sahagin fell to the side disoriented as Willow swung Zantetsuken towards the next mark and cleaved the arm and fin clean from its owner. A scream filled the air as the Sahagin stumbled past Willow and then felt Zantetsuken drive into its back. 

In the ocean waves washed over the top of Leviathan’s head as she stared at the battle unfolding on the shore. A voice spoke nearby asking “How many should fall before he would be weak?” “More than we have here I assure you” replied Leviathan, “Odin’s power is strong but it has been a long time since I felt the power shift to another so he has held onto that sword for a long time while growing stronger himself.” “Why are you so interested in this man? Odin has not bothered you in quite some time so why did you draw him to the ocean?” Leviathan let a chuckle go before replying “I am not the one who drew him here but let me just say his creator and I have quite a history.” The naga stared at the battle before she replied “I didn’t realize that you and Odin were that much at odds with each other” “We are no more than one god to another but Odin did not create the man, he just let his power flow into the man once he proved his worth.” “I do not understand” replied the woman. “It will all be clear to you soon enough but it is up to you when you wish to reveal yourself to him. Once you leave my company he will know where you are and that man is driven.” “Why is he so driven then? Does he seek to take power from myself or you?” “Watch him on the shore” with that the naga focused on the man in the black armor as it started to fade away from her vision. “See beneath the armor at the man within. See who truly lies within and see how with every blow he puts everything he has into the actions. That man battles himself more than the Sahagins that I sent to the shore.” A familiar feeling washed over the woman as she tried to see what Leviathan was speaking of. Her vision was still blurred however she could see the passion burning bright inside of him. “This is all the man knows and he is aware of it but at the same time has no clue who he truly is. The choice is still yours if you want to do battle with him. You are strong already but if you manage to take Zantetsuken from him then your power would grow even more. That sword comes with a curse though and you would be tied to Odin as much as you are to me but you will be doomed to wander the realm as the aspect of two gods.” With that Leviathan chuckled once more. “I don’t understand why I feel the way I do. The way you speak he is very powerful and I can see so much of him but at the same time some of him is hidden from me.” She looked at Leviathan who simply responded “Again the choice is yours but at the same time I suppose there really isn’t a choice. Do what you can but be careful as you are not taking on some mortal man.” Leviathan and the naga once again watched the battle playing out as Willow had already slain several foes and was still searching for his real opponent. The naga felt something deep inside her that she had never felt before. So many emotions ran though him as she watched and waited for her moment to show herself. Excitement like nothing she had felt before burned so warm against her scales, bloodlust boiled up from within her but another feeling was present and despite being powerful she could not understand what it was. 

Willow stood on the shore and looked down at the bodies that lay before him. Zantetsuken was covered tip to hilt in blood but was held ready as he scanned the horizon looking for anyone else to come forward. Feeling that he was safe for the moment he walked back and found Sleipnir resting on the sand. He pulled a cloth from the satchel and wiped Zantetsuken clean before going to the water and cleaning the cloth so he could wash his armor. Willow didn’t sustain a single wound but after cleaning the cloth one last time he walked back and took a drink of fresh water while he continued to try and determine where his attention was being drawn to. For some reason, he was unable to focus his senses on the source that drew him to the ocean but he suspected Leviathan at the very least was in the water watching him. Suspecting that nothing else was going to appear in the near future Willow started to gather supplies and built several bonfires along the shore before setting down and start to cook his supper before the sun started to set over the edge of the ocean.

In the water, Leviathan watched the naga as the final Sahagin fell to the ground dead. Leviathan saw the fire burning brightly within her child as the water started to fill with the blood of the Sahagins that were sent to test the man. As the scent filled the air she saw the fire glow even more as the blood brushed against the naga’s scales. The woman was unaware that two other gods were watching the shore with curiosity as the decision still rested with the woman who was focused fully on the man as he made camp. As the sun began to set the moon started to rise full in the sky. Leviathan stayed where she was as the woman started to make her way to shore. 

Willow was resting on the ground as he heard a sound fill the air. He couldn’t quite make out what song was being sung but it was coming from the sea and it was growing louder as he looked for the source. He saw something shining in the water and tried to see what it was as he heard the words fill his ears but to his surprise it filled his heart as well. Confusion struck as he watched the light come closer to him. He felt drawn to the sound but at the same time he felt the urge to turn and walk away. He held Zantetsuken at his side as the figure started to form before his eyes. Willow had never seen a naga in his travels but had heard of them and once he saw her start to emerge from the water he remembered hearing about how their songs drew sailors to their doom. Confusion still remained but he stood there waiting as the figure emerged from the water. He was captivated by her beauty and the light that he saw as she walked along the shore and the water slide down her scales. Finally, she spoke as she came forward. “Hello lovely, do you like my voice?” Willow fought through the feelings and replied “It is quite beautiful but I am not sure if you will get what you want.” “Oh, what is it I want?” “If you expected me to just lay down my sword and run to your arms you will be in for a surprise” “I am surprised enough to hear you say that, but do you really think you can resist my call?” She stopped as she saw him pick up Zantetsuken. “Hmm no matter I shouldn’t be surprised as you are quite an interesting thing.” “How so?” responded Willow. “Put down your sword as we are merely talking” “Come no further and I will have no need to use this then.” “Not many men can resist the sound of my voice or my songs but then again I suppose you are not like many men” “Not many men can wield Zantetsuken so no I am not like man men.” “True, but there is more to you than just a piece of metal even if that metal was forged for a god. No I can’t quite put my finger on what it is about you that is different.” “I am not sure what you mean but what is it you want?” “Simply to know who you are for now but I think you know full well why you are here.” In the blink of an eye the naga moved towards Willow and stopped just short of him in complete surprise. Zantetsuken stood between him and her throat as she was stunned that he saw her coming. “Impressive most men are taken by surprise yet not you” “I told you that you should not give me a reason yet you try anyways” She slowly moved back and he lowered the blade once he felt she was far enough back. “My name is Niguma, what is yours?” “Willow” he responded, “But are you the one that called me to this place?” “I cannot say why but yes you were drawn here because of me” “I have searched for centuries for a worthy foe so I hope my journey was worthwhile.” “What power do you hope to gain from a battle with me? Do you even know what I truly am?” “No but that does not matter, people search for me in order to take Zantetsuken as their own but I search for power that lies within” his response caught his attention and she smiled “Interesting answer but how will you find that from me?” “I already found the strength to resist your call so already I have discovered something I did not know existed” “Well then perhaps I should just return to the ocean and you can leave in peace?” “I doubt that is what you want, beneath that beautiful body lies true beauty” “Flattery will get you nowhere but what do you mean?” “I can see the same fire burns inside of you that burns inside of me. You also desire to test yourself as I do.” Her body quivered ever so slightly in the moonlight.

The fire he spoke of did exist inside her and it had been a long time since she encountered someone who challenged her as he was. She still could not focus on the one part of him that was so intriguing to her nor did she understand the feeling that also was growing inside of her. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight as she smiled and held her hand out. Willow raised his blade as he saw the blade appear in her outstretched hand. She was awestruck for just a moment when she saw the fire inside of him glow brighter than the sun for just a moment before returning back to where it was before. The sound of their blades echoed through the night as their blades crossed and they stood before each other. Niguma moved gracefully through the sand as their blades struck against each other in the night. Willow moved to the side just as her blade brushed past his armor. He swung Zantetsuken and felt it strike the side of her armor but it failed to penetrate her armor. As he finished his move and stood behind her he brought Zantetsuken up to block her swing down towards him. With the realization that she was not wearing normal armor Willow knew that she would not be defeated easily but just then she drove her fist towards his chest. The armor kept her from striking his body however the blow was enough to send him staggering backwards. Niguma attempted to drive her tail towards his legs however as he dodged he failed to see her blade striking the side of his armor. The blow did not draw blood however he could feel the armor sagging a bit against him knowing that the clasp was damaged. He swung Zantetsuken to return the favor and as she ducked to avoid having the blade cleave her head from her shoulders but as her head went down his knee came up and she felt her vision go black for a moment. With her guard down Willow drove his fist into her cheek and sent her crashing into the sand. He backed off for a moment as she shook away the cobwebs and grabbed her blade once more. 

They squared off once more and this time as she swung her blade he dodged as she expected and this time managed to wrap her tail around his legs and brought him to the ground. As his back hit the ground she tried to drive her sword through his chest but he rolled the moment he hit the ground. Niguma was genuinely surprised as he worked to get back up. She moved to the side to avoid his blade and then got to his feet. Niguma still could not understand why she had so much trouble focusing on Willow as she should have been able to. The two stood across from each other as they attempted to determine their next move. Willow saw her eyes glow even brighter than before and stood there attempting to understand the feeling that grew inside of him. Niguma moved in an attempt to coil around Willow but he dodged to the side and she tried to understand why he was able to resist her as he had done so far. She moved her arm to raise her blade however it was too late as her move left her open to the incoming strike that hit the side of her armor and destroyed the hinges that held it closed around her. She immediately backed off and felt the armor resting on her in such a way that restricted her movement. Willow stood back watching as she decided what to do but his breath was taken away as she removed the chest plate from her body. With a clang the armor fell to the ground and Niguma felt the ocean air caress her entire upper body. Her breasts hung free and Willow was amazed at the woman that stood before him as she raised her blade to strike once more. He deflected the initial blow but her fist struck the side of his neck and he stumbled just for a moment. The moment was all Niguma needed as she took her blade and drove it up his side. As Willow spun around he saw her standing there smiling as she could already smell the success of her blow. Willow could feel his armor no longer hung right and felt the blood flowing down his side. With a grunt, he undid the clasp and let his own chest plate fall to the sand making them equals once more. Niguma felt even more excited looking at Willow without his armor over his chest but she failed to realize just what the feeling was. She did however see her opportunity to strike as she started to move forward once more hoping to end the battle.

Niguma stopped in her tracks as Willow let Zantetsuken drop to the ground. “I don’t suppose you are just yielding?” “Not at all” replied Willow as he removed his helm. A feeling washed through her as she looked at his face for the first time but again she could not understand what it was. She let her own sword drop to the sand and removed her gloves as he did the same. As he raised his fists she closed the gap quickly only to feel his fist drive into her left side causing her to only graze his arm with her claws. She was constantly surprised by Willow but quickly recovered and drove her fist into his chest. He responded by driving his fist into her right breast while she dug her claw into his rib. He didn’t flinch as he grabbed her head and drove it down towards his knee sending her to the ground once more. Without hesitation, he dropped to his knees on top of her and started to punch her chest as she recovered. Her breasts already burned in pain when she attempted to bring her head up towards him. Her movement was met by his elbow that drove her to the sand once more. As the haze was clearing she moved her hands to defend herself while she felt her own blood running down her cheek from the wound he opened on her forehead. She was stunned by the onslaught and drove her fist into the wound she cut in his side forcing him to flinch. Suddenly Willow felt ecstasy fill his body and was stunned by the feeling brought by Niguma’ s venom. Her fangs sunk deep into his shoulder but it only lasted a second as she fell back to her back as the feeling overwhelmed her. As Willow’s own vision cleared he looked down at her eyes full of tears and a realization hit him. The eyes looking back at him looked so familiar and the pain he saw caused his heart to stop for a moment. “Rasid?” he asked putting his hands into the ground to keep from falling onto her. “Willow?” was her response but her tone had changed so much in just a moment. “I understand everything now” she said as she looked up at his eyes and saw them for the first time without anything blocking her senses. “How can this be?” asked Willow as he remained over her. “When you killed, me I was brought back in the ocean where I belonged. I thought you were drawn here looking for power but you were drawn by something even more powerful than I realized.” Before he responded she wrapped herself around him and pulled him towards her as she kissed him. A feeling flowed through Willow like nothing he had felt before and he realized that his feelings were true. All of the years spent searching for a worthy foe he had found his first and only true love. Niguma laid back on the sand and looked at him once more seeing him for what he truly was and realized what Leviathan had meant.

Willow was no longer just a man as she looked at him and she realized that when Leviathan had said Odin did not create Willow. Willow was created by Behemoth and that explained why Leviathan felt the way she did about Willow. Niguma was speechless and stunned as she looked at the sight before her. Willow’s breath was moving fast as he felt the kiss take hold and he once more looked at Niguma below him as she remained stunned by what she saw. Willow took Niguma in his arms and pulled her to him as he pressed his lips against hers. She recovered and wrapped herself completely around Willow as she dug her claws into his back. His hands moved down to untie her lower armor and she did the same with him but she refused to let go of him as they stared into each other’s eyes breathing heavily. Above them the sky changed and the sea was turbulent as Leviathan tried to remain above the waves. The moment their bodies were free of armor Niguma let go ever so slightly to move however Willow took her with his hands and plunged his cock into her. A scream of pleasure erupted from her throat as her head hung back. Her body writhed around him as she took her deep inside her. Willow held her tightly as she thrashed about in her orgasm. After several minutes, she regained control just as Willow grabbed her hair and pushed her lips against his once again. She coiled as tightly as she could around him and dug her nails in deep as she felt his own strength tighten against her holding her as close as he could.

The sky continued to storm and the water now washed over them as they continued to lay together in the sand. “I will never let you go again” she said as she realized Willow was having trouble breathing. “I noticed he replied with a small groan as she released her grip enough so he could breathe easily once again. She moaned and writhed once more as he took her right breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple. The sensation erupted from her nipple and washed through her veins as he took the other breast in his hand. One breast burned in pain as he worked it with his hand while the other pulsed with pleasure as he gently sucked on her nipple. Her breathing was even heavier as she looked down at him once more and could not resist plunging her fangs into him. This time she let the feeling safely flow through his veins as she continued to hold him tight against her. Meanwhile her body massaged his cock with so much ferocity that she was surprised he had not erupted inside of her yet. The full moon hung high in the sky and lit up his body even though she could have seen him without it. Her body fought to drive his cock to give it what it wanted but she could see his love burning inside of him as his focus was dedicated so much to her. Willow’s body was alive with as much pain as pleasure and Niguma felt her own mix radiating through her.   
In the distance, Leviathan had to stop looking directly at the scene on the beach as the two radiated brighter than the sun in the night. Above Odin was also watching and laughed at what had happened below. Only a day before the boy was complaining about finding someone and had no clue that he was wrong about his quest for power since his greatest power already existed. Still he was impressed with what was happening with the world below. The sky was dark with the storm that had been created while the ocean was just as violent but neither seem to be noticed by the two below. 

Willow let go of Niguma’ s breasts and pulled himself back enough to stare into her eyes again. She quivered all over once again as his eyes met hers and he felt his love burn even more. She gasped as she felt his hands wrap around her throat but she couldn’t break contact with his eyes. Willow was mesmerized by the glow he saw and he took her throat in his hands. His grip tightened as he felt her wrap around his cock even tighter and felt her entire body quivering below him. Her claws dug into her breasts as she struggled in his grip. Her nails dug in deep enough to draw blood but she still just looked at him as she felt him burning against her. The sound of thunder filled the air as a lightning bolt landed next to them and the power flowed into them. The last thing she felt just as she blacked out was his cock painting the inside of her with his seed just as she saw the fire inside of him erupt but her blacking out kept it from blinding her. She only blacked out for a fraction of a second as the sensation of his seed inside of her caused her to erupt in an orgasm like none felt before by a living being. Willow’s cock kept pumping himself into her body as she thrashed against him despite her grip cracking his ribs. As she finished milking the last drops from him her body let go him and he fell to the ground with a mix of exhaustion and pain as he looked back over to her. She levitated off the ground as the orgasm continued to flow through her. Every nerve in her body was alive as she felt her body pull his seed deep inside of her. Her body pulled every drop to the egg waiting inside of her as she kept hoping that the feeling would never stop. Willow watched for over 5 minutes as her orgasm continued until she finally collapsed against the sand as it finished flowing through her. After she regained her vision she looked over and saw him staring at her. She crawled over to him and rested her chin on his chest only to hear him groan. Her hands gently stroked him as her tongue licked a nearby wound. “I told you I wanted more of your blood” she smiled as she spoke. He groaned as he reached up and caressed her side. “Now it will always be yours” he replied and she pulled herself close to him and started to salve his wounds while he just stared at her and held her as close as he could despite the broken ribs.

Odin appeared above Leviathan as she looked up to greet him. “It appears that once again they found each other” she said and he responded with a chuckle. “Of course, they did and this time around they realized who they were before it was too late. Still I found it entertaining when he took on my power to begin with.” “Oh?” she replied. “Yes, he was looking for power and was at war with himself when a true power was right there.” “Well it isn’t the first time someone has failed to see what was right before their eyes because of a battle inside of themselves.” “Well now they have each other and I wonder if we should tell them what happens?” “No that is for them to find on their own” replied Leviathan. “Ah well should I tell Behemoth you said hi?” Leviathan snorted as Odin disappeared back into the now clear sky.

Back on the beach Niguma had finished treating Willow’s ribs when he grabbed her once again and kissed her. “I can’t believe it is you” he said as she slid back into his arms that wrapped around her resting on her breasts. “I forgot who you were until I sank into you but thankfully I did before it was too late. Do you realize though what it meant when I kissed you?” “No but it made me remember who you were and how I felt about you why?” “You have never heard anyone say that you shouldn’t kiss a Naga?” “No but then again the sailors also say to fear the voice of a siren but it didn’t seem to affect me as they claimed it would” “Well that is because of what you are but our kiss means we will always be connected to each other” without hesitation Willow placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him noticing the tears. He pressed his lips against hers once more and the moment they stopped touching he said “I love you with all of my heart angel” She collapsed in his arms feeling sorrow yet love at the same time. “I always loved you even when I was a fool and failed to realize it. Your kiss only solidifies that which already existed. I can’t really explain it very well” “You don’t have to; I saw it all from the moment you arrived on the beach. I couldn’t understand what it was but you had something inside you that I had never seen before and now I know it was a love like no other.” “Well I am here and I will never leave you as long as you desire.” Her hands reached down over her body as she replied “Well I would hope not because our love has created something.” She looked up to see his reaction and saw his smile as he leaned down and kissed her heart. In that moment, all of his love flowed from his lips into her heart and she fell asleep in his embrace as he held her close and did the same.


End file.
